


Blankets

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: #40 OTP drabble challenge“You’re a blanket hog!” - “Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Blankets

Blankets 

-

Billy wakes up abruptly as if his body is just all of a sudden registering how fucking cold it is. He blinks startled before realizing why he is so cold, all of the blankets are wrapped tightly around Steve who mumbles waking as Billy's abrupt movements jostle him.

"You're a blanket hog!" Billy seethes shivering.

"Leave me alone and stop being so selfish!" Steve complains sounding pathetic as a cough takes through him. Billy feels his anger receding at how pathetic his boyfriend looks and sounds. He almost feels sympathetic but his feet are ice cold and he is not used to taking care of the sick. Steve hisses angrily squirming to get away as Billy presses his cold feet under the blankets against bare skin. Billy's anger evaporates completely as he takes his petty revenge.

"Stop!" Steve shrieks voice nasally before he shouts as he squirms right off of the bed. Billy lets out a laugh as he peers down at Steve on the ground who blinks up at him dazed. Billy smirks, taking the opportunity to steal all of the blankets back wrapping himself up in them pleased by their warmth.

"Billly." Steve whines as he sits up peering at him with big eyes over the edge of the bed.

Billy is not giving in, he is not. Steve stole all the blankets he deserves to be cold. Billy tries to hold onto his resolve but it is already breaking, in the face of those big pleading eyes and the sound of Steve's teeth chattering. "Billly." Steve whines again breaking off in a chorus of harsh coughs and Billy cannot help it, he gives in.

Billy sighs dramatically unwrapping the blankets lifting them and holding them open. "Come on pretty boy I'll warm you back up." Steve smiles before hurriedly reaching for a tissue as several sneezes break loose. Billy grimaces but lets Steve curl to him all the same, wrapping them both up to stay warm.

-  
End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
